holbycityfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Tressler
Harry Tressler is arrogant, privileged and acerbically witty, first impressions of Harry can be misleading, but dig a little deeper and there is a warmth and affection that may not initially be obvious. Harry is a charmer, a hedonist and has a magnetic personality that makes people gravitate towards him. He has an unexpected knack for speaking to patients and doesn’t mind breaking the rules for a good cause. Storylines Jules Knight plays CT1 doctor Harry Tressler. Harry arrives on 14 May 2013 and makes an instant impression on the female staff of the hospital with his good looks and charm. He starts a brief fling with Mary-Claire. She becomes smitten with him but he tells her he never wanted a relationship. Early on he has problems with consultant Ric Griffin who believes him to be selfish and just interested in himself. Harry also often clashes with F2 Gemma Wilde and there is a clear spark between the two but Gemma is put off by Harry's reputation and attitude. After Gemma leaves, Harry becomes very upset and we see a new side to him. Harry does begin to show his true colours and ability going the extra mile for several patients and colleagues, even treating a homeless patients dog. His friendship with Mary-Claire also blossoms and the two become good friends. His relationship with his colleagues also hugely improves with his seniors seeing his potential and valuing him as a member of the team. In March 2015, Harry suffered serious injuries following a fall from a suspended window-cleaner's cradle. While treating a patient with sickle cell anaemia, Harry became distracted by his problems with Mary-Claire. The patient's boyfriend Elijah climbed onto the cradle to protest about the way he was treated by Harry. When Elijah collapsed, Harry climbed out onto the cradle to help him. Harry was not out to impress Mary-Claire with the move, Harry's terrified of heights, so this is one example of how, recently, he's become a more selfless person. All he's thinking about in that moment is genuinely being a good doctor and saving Elijah, so Harry quite selflessly and spontaneously gets into the cleaning cradle in order to help this guy...and things go wrong from there. One of the cables holding the cradle up suddenly snapped, causing it to come away from the building. Harry was left clinging to the side of cradle. Knight performed much of the stunt himself, despite being scared of heights. Harry fell to the ground, Raf was the first to reach Harry, who was unresponsive and had a faint pulse. Harry was rushed into theatre, where complications caused him to flatline. Harry's face was left scarred by the accident. It frustrated Harry, as he has always relied on his good looks and he now felt like a monster, it's a total nightmare for him. When Raf announced his plans to rebuild Harry's broken facial bones with cutting-edge technology, a downbeat Harry refused to sign off on a crucial scan. However, Adrian Fletcher's daughter Evie encouraged him to face his fears. Category:Characters Category:Past characters Category:Male characters Category:AAU Category:2014 arrivals Category:2015 departures Category:Junior doctors